Pretendiendo
by Liz-cam
Summary: Ella quería que las personas aceptaran la preferencia sexual de los demás. Cuando tropieza con una linda chica de cabello negro y con extraña voz grave, ¿puede ver más allá de lo que aparenta? —Esto es humillante, tener que usar esta ropa, este maquillaje ¡y estos!—se tocó con gran desagrado los pechos falsos de silicona.


**Hola, soy Liz-cam y ante mi necesidad de respuestas decidí crear este pequeño relato corto, muy corto. El punto es este, mi mente ha creado una historia pero no estoy muy segura de publicarla, ¿por qué? Por el motivo de que un personaje, ¡el protagonista pues! debe vestirse de mujer. Quizás parezca ridículo, hay fic donde las chicas son las que se disfrazan de hombres por X motivo y así se va desarrollando el fic, etc.**

**Por mi parte, y pensando el las características de un hombre, es difícil que se vea como una mujer, pero es algo que he arreglado ya para verlo más realista, es sólo cuestión de saber si no se estaría humillando al personaje en sí. Aunque a mí me parece gracioso.**

**Lean y opinen por favor.**

* * *

**Pretendiendo.**

"Según estadísticas, el 10% de las personas son Gay, la mayoría de ellos excelentes seres humanos, cordiales y con gran apego a los valores, de los cuales mucha gente de la sociedad carece, pues el rechazo a estas personas es evidente aún en diversos países. En la antigüedad la homosexualidad era considerada reprobable, indigna y merecedora de castigo. Durante…"

—Sakura, no es que me aburra tu artículo, pero, ¿por qué tienes que escribir sobre la homosexualidad? —la cuestionó su mejor amiga, una chica castaña de ojos chocolate— Es la revista de la escuela, ¿no puedes buscar un tema mucho más interesante? Moda, romance, todo eso que las chicas populares de la escuela leen. Eso sí aumentaría lectores.

—Pienso que los estudiantes deben aprender a respetar los gustos sexuales de cada quien. Y siendo la presidenta de la revista de la escuela, creo que es mí deber hacer algo al respecto —Respondió la joven de cabello rosa y ojos jade—. Sabes lo que pasó con Haku, Tenten.

—Sí, y él está bien —le dijo cruzada de brazos, las dos se encontraban en la biblioteca escolar. Ambas cursaban el tercer grado de preparatoria.

—Lo sé, pero es mi mejor amigo. En el fondo sé que le afectó que se hubieran burlado de él en la cafetería —Haku, con su cabello largo y rasgos femeninos había sido el blanco de burlas directas del cuerpo estudiantil después de que uno de los alumnos de tercero jurara y perjurara que lo había visto con un hombre, tomados de la mano.

—Si publicas este artículo estoy segura que todos comenzarán de nuevo a acosarlo, mejor déjalo como está —Sakura suspiró y al ver el gran reloj que marcaba las cinco, decidió dejar por ahora el trabajo.

Ya todos se habían marchado mucho tiempo atrás y la escuela cerraría pronto. Se despidió de Tenten fue hacia su casillero a tomar un libro. Dentro una flor roja la sorprendió, sin pensarlo mucho la tomó y destruyó entre sus manos. No había llamado a su chofer para que la recogiera. Decidió irse por su cuenta, tomaría el autobús. Todo el camino hacia la parada se mantuvo pensativa, ¿era buena idea publicar el artículo? Iba tan distraída que chocó contra una persona, una chica.

—Lo siento mucho señorita —Sakura se disculpó y observó con detenimiento a esa persona. Tenía el cabello negro tan largo que caía hermosamente por su espalda, sus ojos eran negros como la oscuridad de la noche y sus labios tan finos y perfectos que parecía estar viendo a una modelo, aunque carecía de curvas.

Descubrió asombro y terror en la mirada de esa persona, parecía que se había quedado completamente paralizada, era como si pensara que había visto una especie de fantasma, ¿qué le pasaba? Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse muy deprisa, y de un segundo a otro un rubio apareció junto a ellas.

— ¡Teme!, ¿por qué te escapaste?, Kakashi te está buscando… —el rubio miró a la pelirrosa con curiosidad. Sakura pensaba por qué diablos ese chico ruidoso había llamado teme a la hermosa chica de ojos negros— ¿tú quién eres?

Vio como la joven le pegaba un puñetazo en la cabeza al rubio, para después jalarlo con brusquedad de la corbata negra que portaba. Ambos se alejaron hasta casi perderse de vista. A lo lejos creyó escuchar la palabra "baboso" proveniente de la imponente voz de la señorita de cabello oscuro. Sakura se mantuvo ahí parada durante unos segundos más tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

—Mmm... Que personas más extrañas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Idiota!, ¡todo por tu culpa dobe! —le gritaba la "chica" de cabello azabache con una clara voz masculina una vez que entraron al departamento.

—¿Y yo por qué? Sasuke, tú fuiste el que salió huyendo como vieja, literalmente —dijo, para después soltar una carcajada sin la menor discreción.

—Si no hubieras hecho eso… —se sonrojó de la vergüenza al recordarlo— Esto es humillante, tener que usar esta ropa, este maquillaje ¡y estos! —se tocó con gran desagrado los pechos falsos de silicona.

—¡Vamos, no seas amargado dattebayo! Esa chica de antes ni siquiera notó que eres hombre. Esos pechos puedes quitarlos con facilidad. Además, eso de abajo ni se te nota, ¿por qué será? —murmuró con una clara risita, estaba diciendo abiertamente que Sasuke Uchiha lo tenía chiquito.

—Naruto… ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

Las cosas que tenía que hacer por Kakashi, humillarse de esa manera, pretendiendo ser una chica para evitar que lo desprestigiaran y rodara su cabeza. Pero eso es lo que hace un agente, arriesgar su vida, y hasta su reputación, ser catalogado como travesti no era nada bueno. Fingir ser mujer sería una tarea difícil. Cuidar a su nueva clienta era la prioridad ahora.

—Sasuke. —Habló de nuevo su mejor amigo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida ante la reciente cólera del azabache— Te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido.

_Basado en el proyecto_

"_**Sombra, lápiz y labial"**_

_Liz-cam_

* * *

**Bueno, el escrito termina aquí. Esa es la idea, más o menos, ya que está basada en el proyecto. Digo basada porque no sucederá tal cual, me refiero al encuentro con Sakura. Si lo escribo estaría comenzando desde la contratación, motivo por el cual debe hacerlo y sobre todo su transformación.**

**El cuerpo de un hombre, la voz grave de Sasuke, sin olvidar el mal genio, y la manera en que actúa un chico puede ser un obstáculo para creer que esta historia es prácticamente una estupidez, pero como ya dije, tengo eso arreglado :D**

**Claro que si piensan que es tonto puedo deshacerme de ella antes de darle alas xD _  
_**

******Por cierto, para aclarar, es un SasuSaku. **Espero me respondan por favor. ¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
